


Scream

by BreakingDown1397, Noah Fitzgerald (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Nina is a stone cold bitch, Sexual Content, She has Joni wrapped around her fingers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingDown1397/pseuds/BreakingDown1397, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Noah%20Fitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Everyone has secrets. Everyone tells lies. Everyone is fair game.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nina was a stone cold bitch, but you either loved her, or hated her. Joni knew his secret would be out if he didn't do everything she said. Will would go down for it the most; since it was his reputation on the line. Yes, the two had made out once or twice, but it didn't mean a thing. Will was in love with his ex girlfriend, Emma, and Joni -- well, he was in love with Will. 

"Come on, Nina." Joni said under his breath, but he kept getting this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

As he rung the door bell again, he heard the bushes moving. Rolling his eyes, he walked off and back to his car. He didn't want to stay there all night waiting for her to come home, instead he was going to give her the goods at school the next day.

That's when his phone rang, and it was Will. Smiling, he answered the phone. 

"Hey, Will." Joni said in a seductive tone of voice, and Will laughed before saying anything.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to... maybe come over?" Will asked as Joni got into the car.

"Of course, I'll be there in ten. You better have some beers, I'm in the mood, Will." Joni smirked as he started up the car.

"Totally, but you have to promise me that you're not going to tell anyone," Will said nervously, and Joni let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I promise, babe. I'm on my way now." Joni said before hanging up his phone. 

The drive took ten minutes, and he couldn't wait to get in and have some fun with Will. The truth was that he would do anything for him, even though it wasn't vise versa. Turning on the radio, Joni had to wait for Will to come out, since Will didn't want him in his house. That hurt Joni each time he would come over to his house. 

Zoning out, he thought about his mother, and how she was never home. He wanted to know why she would always go on on vacations without him and his father. Suddenly, he heard a loud bang on his car window, and it was Will. 

"Hey, get in. The other side is unlocked, Will." Joni informed him, and Will walked around the car.

"I missed you, Joni. I really did." Will smiled, and Joni rolled his eyes. 

"If you missed me, you'd let me in your house instead of out in the cold." Joni snapped, and Will sighed. 

"I do, and I would, but my family is very strict. They don't know about us," Will said, and Joni bit back a smirk. 

"What about us?" he asked as he placed a hand o m Will's thigh. He was going to finally get to go down on Will, but Will took Joni's had off of his thigh.

"What we had, Joni. I don't want to keep going," Will admitted before he got out of Joni's car. This hurt Joni more than what he ever imagined. He couldn't believe he had just gotten played by Will, but he should've saw it coming. 

"That fucking bitch!" Joni said as he drove off, tears running down his cheeks. 

♤♡♢♧

Will sat in his bedroom with Nina, and Nina couldn't stop smiling at him. Rolling his eyes, Will sat up off the bed. He needed to go apologize, but hr doubted Joni would take it.

"You know, Nina, you're evil." Will sighed, and that made her laugh.

"I know I am, thank you!" she said with the most annoying voice Will had ever heard. It made him want to rip his eyes out, and run away. 

"Well, I'm gonna go now, have fun with your heartbreak." she laughed before grabbing her bag, and leaving. 

She had just ruined Will's love life, and he knew Joni would never forgive him. Unless he told him the truth, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't do that because of Nina, and Nina would destroy his reputation. To put it in less words: he wasn't out yet. Nina saw that as an opportunity to blackmail the both of them, but mostly Joni. Since he was best friends with Audrey and Noah. She hated them too, and was determined to destroy them to. It was what she thought had to be done. 

Will decided to text Joni, only to see if he got home okay. 

Will - Are you okay? 

A little while later, his phone went off, and it was Joni.

Joni - Are you stupid? Of course I'm not okay! 

Will was quick to text him back, but he was afraid Joni would never forgive him. Unless he told him the truth, but Will could never do that. 

Will - Listen, I'm truly sorry. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Please understand, Joni.

Joni - Understand what? That I meant nothing to you and that you're a raging asshole? If that's the case, then I totally understand. 

Will - Joni, don't be like this, please. I'm sorry. 

Joni - Yeah, you will be sorry. 

With that, Will put his phone on charge, and went to bed. He couldn't believe Nina made him break their fling up, and he would never be the same. He had lost the one guy that made him feel it was okay to be yourself. 

♤♡♢♧

Waking up early (as usual), Joni decided to get to school earlier than normal. Only to tell Nina there little deal was off, since Will broke things up. He saw no point in having to slave over doing Nina's dirty work anymore. 

"Good morning, mom. I'm going to school early. Love you!" Joni called down the hall as he changed into his clothes. 

Nina was the head cheerleader, and Joni hated her with a burning passion for doing this to him. He couldn't wait to destroy her, and maybe, he'd get his man back.

He could only hope that this was going to work, because if it didn't, well, he'd e going downhill to his social death. 

This was going to be an interesting day for Joni, oh boy.


	2. Ch 2

"That bitch!" there were so many other words Brooke wanted to use right now but she was to enraged. Nina's latest blackmail text was just the icing to the cake of her incredibly shitty day. Her mom was off somewhere in Asia her dad was being a total tool and she had spent another entire English class trying to distract herself from the fact she was in love with her best friend. Of course Nina just so happened to be aware of this, she'd known for the last month and had been making Brookes' life a living hell, she could swear her hair was starting to fall out. Nina was a stone cold bitch that was for sure and her threats had been keeping Brooke up for weeks with anxiety. The latest text read,

"Maybe its' time Perfect Emma find out how disgusting you really are meet me at my house tomorrow night with a grand from your rich daddy or you'll be the next dyke that goes viral." 

Brookes' teeth were still grinding in rage, sure she'd gone along with Nina's video of Audrey even though it made her sick to her stomach. I mean no way she would ever say she was gay, she just happened to be in love with her best friend, who happened to be a girl. But still it was an awful thing to do, Audrey had never done anything to her, Brooke just kept trying to tell herself she didn't have a choice Nina had dirt on her and helping Audrey would have only made things worse. Brookes phone lit up again and her stomach filled with dread she didn't want to deal with another nasty text from Nina, reluctantly she unlocked the screen and sighed in relief, it was Emma.

"Come over I'm boreeeddd and lonely :(" 

Brooke smiled she had avoided Emma today in hopes Nina wouldn't haunt her with menacing texts later on, which of course was ineffective but Emma texting her made the day just a little bit better. She wanted to text right back and tell Emma she'd be there ASAP but Emma was with Will and Brooke wasn't the clingy friend.

"What about Will? Did he leave you high and dry?"

"Eww no he's been kind of a off this past week and I just don’t want to deal with the drama. Come over pleassseeee."

"Ok be there in a bit."

Brooke grabbed her keys off the bedside table and walked down to the kitchen, it was late so her father was probably home but the house was still empty. As Brooke drove to Emma's house her phone buzzed again she glanced at it thinking it might be Emma but of course no such luck.

NINA(BITCH)  
"Come over."

Brooke thought for a split second of answering the text and turning around but the little rage she had left inside her thought differently she tossed the phone on the passenger seat and accelerated. Brooke was done with this bitch, Nina was going to fuck with her life anymore, Brookes knuckles turned white as she clutched the steering wheel. She had every intention of going to Nina's tomorrow night but she was done with blackmail money and done with Nina's sick games, Nina was going to get everything coming to her and Brooke was going to see to it personally.


End file.
